Club Penguin AirFlights
Club Penguin AirFlights is the secondary flag carrier in the USA, with hubs in Club Penguin City Airport and South Pole City International Airport.The airline offers more than 30 destinations and more than 50 fleet, the airline is the third largest airline in the continent, after it was surpassed by SkyJet Airways and United Antartica Airin October of 2009 and November 2011 respectively.. History Club Penguin AirFlights was started as a new form of transportation. The company started off with three Snowing 707-200s and it went from there, they served medium-haul flights around Antarctica, the first international flight was from South Pole Airstrip (former airport of South Pole City) to Neo Domino City Airfield in UnitedTerra on April 14 1988 by a Snowing 747-100,leased from a private air charter company. Soon, in the 1990s the airline added about 35 more aircraft to their fleet, they ranged from DC-8s to Snowing 747-100s. They started international flights from South Pole Airstrip until the airport was closed on June 17, 2007 by the National Air Safety Board due to safety concerns. They then stopped all service to South Pole City for two years, until South Pole City International Airport opened in 2009. The airline is still thriving and is the leading airline in the business. Corprate affairs and indentity Headquarters The airline is headquartered at 563 Glassworthy Street in Club Penguin City. The building is forty stories high, at a height of 455 ft. The building's facade is entirely made from glass, and houses all of the airline's departments, from the executives to the dispatching offices. The building is located in the heart of Downtown Club Penguin City. Executives The company had many CEOs and Presidents throughout it's history, CEO and President 1976-1983:Gouzvas Elimo 1984-1991:Michael Goodwood 1992-1998:James Fredward 1999-2008:Templeton Franklin 2009-present:Benny Hill Financial difficulties The airline has had some difficulties in the past,but has been bailed out by governments sometimes. The airline had a debt of 455 million pebbles in 2009. But, was given government money from the South Pole Stock Exchange investors. The airline has faced a loss of profit in 2009, due low loadfactors in the first quarter of 2009. Legal issues The airline has had some legal issues with the FAAA, as the washrooms did not comply with standards, resulting in many complaints by passengers continent-wide. The FAAA has ordered all aircraft lavatories of the airline to be re-fitted with newer ones. The airline has also had minor legal cases as well, the most notable, CP Air Flights vs. the City of Polaris, as a Club Penguin AirFlights aircraft destroyed a cooling until on the Williams Building, while flying at a very low altitude while approaching the runway at Polaris city airport. Subsidiaries Fleet Current Fleet They currently have: Former Fleet *Snowing 707-320 (when merged with former Penguin Chat Airways) *Snowing 717-800 (when merged with former above company) *Airhail 300-500 *Airhail 310-800 *Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde Future Fleet * 33 Airhail A350-900 Will replace all Snowing 777-200LR in 2018. The aircraft will offer inter-continental service by the airline. The airline has announced this in early 2009, at a press conference in Polaris. The airline stated that the company is the launch customer. Cabin Prestige Class Prestige Class is the first class equivalent of Club Penguin AirFlights. The seats are made genuine leather, and can recline to 180°, to convert into a small bed. The seats also feature PTVs provided by TonyAntarctica and Audio by iQubo Radio. There is free beverages, snacks, meals and pillows and blankets available. Passengers traveling in this class also get SkyShop, in which penguins can buy jewelry, clothes, and make-up and well. Penguins in this class also get access to the SkyLounge, which is located at selected destinations Emerald Class Emerald Class the the business class equivalent of Club Penguin AirFlights. The seats are made from geunine leather, and can recline to 170°, for a passenger's comfort. The seats also feature PTVs provided by TonyAntarctica and Audio by iQubo Radio. There are free beverages, snacks, meals, as well as pillows and blankets available. Passengers traveling in this class get limited access to the SkyLounge, and must pay before entering.. Economy Class EconomyClass is available on all Club Penguin AirFlights routes.The seats are made from polyester and cotton, and can recline to 150°, for a passenger's relaxation. The seats also feature PTVs by TonyAntarctica and Audio by iQubo Radio. There are also free beverages, snacks, meals, pillows and blankets as well. Passengers traveling in this class do not have access to either the SkyShop, or the SkyLounge, but have free shuttles to points in selected destinations. Livery Their current livery has a dark blue fuselage with a white stripe running through the fuselage, with the words "Club Penguin AirFlights" written on top of the stripe in white too. They formerly had many different liveries. During the 1960s, in the Olde Antarctica Era, they had the plain grey livery on their old DC3 planes with the word written in white and an older livery. However, as the new plane era came along, their livery changed to a full white one with a solid red stripe running through and the older "Penguin" logo. In 1995, two new aircraft, each Snowing 737-100s were painted as the flags of UnitedTerra and the USA. Again, to celebrate 40 years, in 2002, the airline made The Anniversary Flyer, painted with gold and yellow streaks, it was a Snowing 747-400. SnowPlan SnowPlan is Club Penguin AirFlights' loyalty program, which started in 2009 by the company. the company offers membership levels, which include, Executive, Diamond, Platinum and SkyFlyer. There are many rewards, by buying things at participating stores, such as TheCove. There are many flights and hotels as rewards including many flights around the continent, Criticism The company has been sued for countless hard landing, including an runway overrun on December 7, 2008 in Zurich Airport. The airline held a press conference in South Pole City explaining the hard landing, numerous pilots were fired for not following Federal Antarctic Air Administration regulations. The airline has been investigated by the FAAA numerous times, which resulted in that. The airline promised 5,000 pebbles to unhappy customers involved in these incidents Accidents and Incidents *On July 2, 2000, Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 3352, a concorde blasted a tyre during takeoff. The debris punctured the left wing fuel tank causing a fire. The pilots managed to keep the plane airborne for 10 minutes before the jet smashed into a field, everyone on board died. *On January 11, 2008, Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 102, was taking off from Ternville International Airport, and crashed into a city street a few minutes shortly after take off, the aircraft was a Snowing 737-800, which was to depart from Ternville and to continue onto Club Penguin City via South Pole City. There were 120 penguins on-board and 4 cabin crew. No one was injured or perished in the incident. The incident might have been caused by electrical wires near the runways end at the time. As of 2009, those electrical wires have been moved to a safer location. See Also *Air Antarctic Category:Transportation Category:Airlines